Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 075
Driving Test, known as "Aki Izayoi Acceleration!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei's and company's Turbo Duels, Akiza decides to apply for her own license.]] Summary Akiza’s Riding exam Yusei, Jack and Crow have just finished fixing up the engine of a Duel Runner. Just then Akiza appears before them in a leather outfit. Though she tells them of her uncertainty, Yusei reassures her the opposite. A flashback is shown in which Akiza tells him that she wants to know and feel the world of Turbo Dueling that Yusei experiences. With that, she has resolved to get her own license. Yusei tells Akiza that her Duel Runner was assembled from parts obtained from a junkyard, assuring her that it should be enough for the test. Akiza is grateful for the Duel Runner, and is now more determined to get her Turbo Dueling license. At the Duel Academy, after class, while cleaning her helmet, Leo and Luna approach her, asking if she also has plans on entering the WRGP. She denies it, claiming the sole purpose of this is to experience what Yusei and the others feel when they are Turbo Dueling. They are unexpectedly approached by three other candidates for the test, trying to convince her to give up in a most mocking manner. This, however, does not deter Akiza's resolve a bit, the only thing resulting from this is a rebuke from Luna towards the three. Later, the Head instructor calls them to start the lesson on how to ride a Duel Runner. The lesson commences with all the students trying to pass a corner at an accelerated speed, some failing to do so, including Akiza. However, she spends the afternoon practicing, and despite some initial difficulties with her riding skills, her self-motivation and determination to continue, as well as Yusei´s tutelage, help her to pass the first exam. Akiza's qualification Turbo Duel After this, Yusei decides to teach her how to ride backwards. However, while trying to do so, Akiza ends up crashing again. In order to help her with this, he takes her to a skating ring to learn how to balance better. During this, Leo and Luna discuss whether it is a date or not between the two. Akiza tries to skate, resulting in her stumbling, making him understand that this is the first time she skates. Despite this minor setback, she eventually learns not only how to skate, but she does it quite proficiently. The next day, Yusei, with the help of Jack and Crow, have remodeled her Duel Runner for her qualification duel. Akiza, who is happy because of the effort they've put for her, reassures them that she will obtain her license. Finally, everyone gathers at the Duel Academy’s riding field, where the final exam will be held over, this includes the 3 previous students who despise Akiza for having succeeded over them. As they watch some other guy crashing before the Duel even commences, they managed to identify to their surprise the guy who is in charge of the exam, Trudge. Trudge tells Akiza that because of the Grand Prix, the amount of people requesting for a license has increased way up. And so, in order for her to pass the exam and obtain one, she must defeat him. As her friends are concerned about how she will fare in the Duel, Trudge says that he won’t go easy on her, to which Akiza replies that she doesn’t want him too. And so, the Turbo Duel officially commences between the two of them. As the duel begins, in addition to being new to Speed Spells and to Turbo dueling overall, Akiza has a harsh time as Trudge is purposely playing rough on her, in order to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first Trudge takes the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon", and inflicting serious damage to her Life points. At the end of Duel though, Akiza makes an offensive comeback with a combination of her “Splendid Rose” and “Blossom Bomber”. As Trudge is on the verge of losing, the 3 individuals in the stands have plotted to harm her by detonating a frame holding large pipes. The pipes come crashing down after Trudge has passed them. While Yusei is concerned by this turn of events, Trudge simply warns her that if she stops, the exam will be over. After a brief moment of shock and worry, she then remembers Sherry and the reason why she’s doing all of this. Reacting instantly, she uses the skills she learned from Yusei and successfully avoids all the pipes. As she catches up with Trudge, he becomes surprised as well. Duel Result The Duel ends with Akiza defeating Trudge, and as they both stop, he tells her that she has passed the exam. As Yusei and the others are glad to hear the result, Jack, who overheard the three about their involvement with the pipes in order to harm Akiza, decided to teach them a lesson with his own hands-literally. Even Sherry, who was watching her display of skills from afar, is intrigued by the outcome. With Akiza having officially earned her license, Yusei offers his hand as a sign of congratulation, to which she reciprocates with her own, and welcomes her to the world of Turbo Dueling. Featured Duels Trudge vs. Akiza Akiza's Turn Akiza draws "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder". She summons "Revival Rose" (DEF: 1300). Akiza tries to activate "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" but because she hasn't enough Speed Counters her Duel Runner won't allow it. Akiza then ends her turn. Trudge's Turn Trudge summons "Stygian Street Patrol" (ATK: 1600). "Stygian Street Patrol" attacks "Revival Rose" and destroys it. Trudge activates it's effect and inflicts damage to Akiza by 100 points x Level of destroyed monster (Akiza: 3600 Life Points). Trudge places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Akiza's Turn Akiza summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (ATK: 1000) and activates it's effect to Summon "Lord Poison" from her hand (ATK: 1500). She uses her monsters to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 2400). "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stygian Street Patrol" (Trudge: 3200 Life Points), Trudge then activates "Final Penalty" which destroys "Black Rose Dragon" and inflict half of "Stygian Street Patrol's" ATK to Akiza (Akiza: 2800 Life Points). Akiza activates the effect of "Revival Rose" and Special Summons it from her Graveyard (DEF: 1300), she then places 2 cards face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends her turn. Trudge's Turn Trudge activates the effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" remove it from play to special summon another "Stygian Street Patrol" from his hand (ATK: 1600), he then summons "Stygian Security" (ATK: 100). Trudge then Synchro Summons "Stygian Sergeants" (ATK: 2200). "Stygian Sergeants" attacks "Revival Rose" and destroys it. "Stygian Sergeants'" effect increases its ATK by 800 (ATK: 3000) and allows it attack once more. Akiza then activates "Offensive Guard" to halve "Stygian Sergeants" ATK (ATK: 1500) and draw 1 card from her deck (Akiza: 1300 Life Points). Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Speed Storm" to inflict 1000 damage to Akiza (Akiza: 300 Life Points), he sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. "Stygian Sergeants'" ATK returns to its original (ATK: 2200). Akiza's Turn Akiza summons "Witch of the Black Rose" (ATK: 1700) and activates it's effect. She draws "Dark Verger", Trudge activates "Climactic Barricade", prevent all monsters which Level lower than 4 from attacking and inflicts 500 damage to Akiza for each monsters in the End Phase. Akiza activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" and uses it to Special Summon "Dark Verger" from her hand (ATK: 0). She uses "Witch of the Black Rose" and "Dark Verger" to Synchro Summon "Splendid Rose" (ATK: 2200). Akiza activates "Splendid Rose's" effect to remove "Dark Verger" from play and halve the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" (ATK: 1100). She attacks "Stygian Sergeants" with "Splendid Rose" (Trudge: 2100 Life Points). Akiza activates "Blossom Bomber" to inflict damage to Trudge equal to half the ATK of his destroyed monster (Trudge: 1000 Life Points). Akiza activates the second effect of "Splendid Rose" allowing Akiza to remove from play "Lord Poison" and halve "Splendid Rose's" ATK so it can attack again (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Akiza wins. Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Splendid Rose" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Differences in Adaptations * In the original Akiza thanks Yusei for making her a Duel Runner, and she says will obtain her license. However in the dub, Akiza says she doesn't know what to say and its Yusei who says that nothing can stop her from getting such license. * The scene where Akiza is sent flying after crashing against the boxes when practicing is cut off. * On the dubbed version the scenes where Akiza is learning to skate at first have a dialogue between her and Yusei. * On the original, Akiza thinks back to Sherry's words about Turbo Dueling while trying to avoid the oncoming pipes. However in the dubbed, Akiza says that she can't do it and instead the scene flashes back to the dubbed dialogue on the skating ring. * On the scene where Jack leaves after beating the 3 guys, he says to them to leave Akiza alone. This dialogue is not heard on the original. * On the original Akiza having officially earned her license, Yusei welcomes her to the world of Turbo Dueling. In the dubbed version he asks her what does it feel to be an official Turbo Duelist.